The present invention relates to lead making apparatus, and particularly to apparatus for automatically applying terminals to opposite ends of electrical leads.
Apparatus for making electrical leads are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,679 discloses such an apparatus of the type comprising a pair of normally aligned conductor transfer heads, conductor cutting and stripping means comprising closable blades positioned between said transfer heads, and conductor feed means for feeding a predetermined length of wire through said transfer heads and between said blades. The apparatus further comprises a pair of conductor terminating stations remote from said cutting and stripping means and means for rotating the transfer heads from their normally aligned positions to positions adjacent respective terminating stations. Each transfer head carries a slide member which is movable toward and away from the blades when the heads are aligned, and toward and away from said terminating stations when the transfer heads are adjacent the terminating stations, and clamping means on each of the slide members for clamping fed conductor at the conclusion of feeding thereof.
The above-described lead making apparatus is directed to transfer heads which are rotated through about 25.degree. from their aligned position where wire is cut and stripped to positions adjacent the terminating stations. The rotation is controlled by a roller cam and link which would not be practical for greater rotation. The terminating stations are thus located rather close to the cut and strip area and the presses, which are quite heavy, must be removed from this area when it is desired to change the applicators for a different terminal application. The motion of the slides relative to the transfer heads is controlled by a roller cam acting on an arcuate cam lever which bears against a follower carried by the slide. The follower is spring loaded against the lever and thus the return movement is not positively controlled. The movement of the slides relative to the transfer heads is not adjustable independently between the two positions which the transfer heads occupy; any adjustment of the slide position at one angular orientation will affect its position at the other angular orientation. Two roller cams on two different shafts synchronized by a chain drive therebetween are utilized to control the movement of slides on respective transfer heads.
For other prior art lead makers employing mechanical linkages, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,954,599 and 3,030,694. It should be noted that several manufacturers provide lead making equipment which utilizes numerous pneumatically controlled mechanisms. These suffer the disadvantage of lower lead-making speed and more frequent maintenance due to numerous valves and switches.